Pitch and His Payback
by c0ld handz
Summary: Pitch just lost to the Guardians… Again. And is not dealing with it well... So when he hears Jack Frost is close enough to his liar for him to capture, he has a whole new idea on how to get back at the Guardians. But the question is, will the snow and ice bound trickster of winter change Pitch's mind on his plans for revenge? *WARNING: boyXboy-don't say I didn't warn you*
1. Chapter 1

***Note: I do NOT own Rise Of The Guardians.. No matter how much I beg the author… XL**

* * *

Pitch's POV

"Freaking humans." Pitch muttered to himself in his lair.

His lair that was now his prison because of the Guardians… Nope, not going there. Not unless I want to destroy ANOTHER of my dinning room tables and have to figure out how to piece it back together AGAIN. _That_ little rampage had left the decorative twelve-foot table and grandiose chairs that accompanied it unrecognizable to anyone AFTER he had spent a week cleaning it all up into piles of what they were. Not to mention, he even had gotten the souvenir he never wanted. His hair messed up; stretching one way and the other, sometimes criss crossing about, others drifting waywardly in the slight breeze in his lair, while others still just dangling in his face-he swatted one of the swaying strands… Definitely not. Back to humans… The very humans that were currently playing above his very cozy hole in the ground. Surely causing havoc as they played in the winter snow. Pitch sighed to himself. It was the middle of the day up where the sun could reach and he had no intentions of being blinded by the stupid light it caused. Yes, much nicer if he just stayed here and read a book… or something other than brooding in his self-pity party. He would get back at the Guardians, maybe some of Edgar Allen Poe's books would help with inspiration for the next plot…

Jack's POV

"Oaf!" Jamie had just dodged one of Cupcake's giant snowballs and instead of hitting Jamie, it had hit one of the twins.

I laughed at the sight as the twin tipped sideways and into his other twin, like a domino affect, but made sure they landed on soft snow. As I flew closer to the children I saw Jamie was the last one standing, well, him and Cupcake in the snowball fight we created. As I came near, I made them each more snowballs and created forts for everyone to hide behind.

"New rules for the last round guys! Everyone who had gotten out earlier gets to come back and try to get the last ones standing! And the last one standing wins! The loser has to let the others make them into a snowman!"

The resounding chorus of "Yeah!" "Waho!" "Alright!" and "Finally!" seemed to only add to their exicitement. I smiled and let the games begin. Adding a bit more snowballs here and there to their forts. In the end though, it was Cupcake who lost- Jamie was good at stealth, but Cupcake was pretty good with just plain out running Jamie in speed. And with a wave Cupcake was magically buried in snow with her head popping out and she stuck out her hands and legs and actually began to chase the other kids around.

"Jack! Jack! The snow monster is coming!" One of the kids said. I smiled sweetly at her, "Go run along-I got this covered snowflake." I winked.

I turned the ground that Cupcake was on into ice so she slid right up to me and I whispered in her ear the plan. Then she nodded in agreement, and I took off in the other direction.

"Cupcake? Where did Jack go?" Jamie asked worried.

"Over there." I heard Cupcake answer as I stole a glance behind them to see Cupcake give the signal. Perfect timing. I smirked as I looked at the kids from behind my hiding place.

Cupcake lead them into the bushes by the forest and when they stepped into the clearing-giggles miles wide could be heard.

For right in front of them, there was a bunch of North's elves in snowman form that I had actually helped make recognizable upon an afterthought and the snow elves were all making ridiculous faces or in the middle of some strange act like licking an ice wall with another on top and there it was eating a snow cookie. Some of the other snow elves were even having their own snowball fight and I even had put some up in the trees waving down or reaching for a snow fruit with their tongue. After an hour or two more of letting the kids play, it started to get dark, so they each went on their way home separately.

I sighed. They always had to leave in the end, didn't they? No one really stays, but at least I got to see them for a little while right? That hopeful side asked in my head, I nodded to that thought and decided to look for a comfortable tree to sleep in for the night…

Pitch's POV

The Nightmare King sighed dejectedly at the book he was currently reading. And his eyes attempted to close in on the last line on the page but before he could finish the sentence, the last of his only nightmares that was alive had nudged his elbow for the umpteenth time and he had had enough. He had already growled at it once, shoo-ed it away, thrown the book he was reading at it, and yelled at it all within the ten minutes. He had tried to keep his patience, and oh, the Man In The Moon knew. So he had finally gotten up and kicked the mare. However, this only appeared to give the nightmare courage in the fact that it's master was finally paying attention to it. And it flew up to the place where the entrance to his lair used to be before the Guardians had beaten him. Only as he looked closer, he noticed there were cracks in the usually unmarred soil that trapped him here… He wondered.. He gave the nightmare a dignant, 'well, what are you waiting for? Go and see if you can get through yourself.' Though his eyes told that he yearned for nothing more than this possibility of freedom, his demeanor let the horse believe otherwise. It did as he had commanded, and was rewarded with a loud crack, a good amount of dirt and rocks hitting it point blank on the nose, and it sneezed. The refreshing sound of air and the chill of the winter wind entered the lair. "That's it my beauty, we are free, and we can now feast on the delicious fear that those children deserve for disturbing the peace in our cavern." Pitch cooed his nightmare. "Come, we will first feast and then we simply must pay a certain frost spirit a visit."

* * *

Hours after wondrous nightmares and nervous, frightened children in their beds, Pitch and his nightmare had roamed into the forest by the lake that they knew Jack had called home. And they simply had to only drift a few shadows off until they found him. It was pathetically easy actually. Jack had his staff slipping from his hands in his sleep, one leg bent, foot reaching the tree, and the other dangling off. The arm that was not in possession of the slipping staff was over his stomach, and his head was propped up against the tree's base. With Jack's hair glinting in the moonlight, a soft, and radiant glow coming from his skin, lax petal lips, and eye lids that hid away the blue irises, all accompanied by a calm face, Pitch almost could not resist taking Jack right then and there. Hiding him away from the world, and making him beg for forgiveness for what he did to Pitch. Beg for release only by the hands of him. Pitch. And it was then that Pitch realized, who was there to stop him in this moment? No one but him, his nightmare, and his shadows were here, he would have sensed anyone like the Sandman or that irritable 'Easter Kangaroo' if they came near, so why not? Why not just take the boy and bend him to his will? Teach the boy a lesson about what happens when he messes with Pitch Black?

And that is exactly what he did…

* * *

**I decided to just combine the two chapters I originally had to make one 'little bit longer chapter' cause I could not take the EXTREME SHORTNESS WHICH I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR. I'm actually not sure if I will continue this story or not, but I might if I get a few reviews and some good followers…? *Looks around at empty stadium hopefully and then sighs in defeat* Okay so yeah, but tell me what you guys ****think! ****Thanks SO MUCH for the review Treehugeer! And thanks for the review skittlesbaby101! XD I feel loved!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***Note I still don't own Rise Of The Guardians****…**** sighs sadly.. :( **

**There are suggestions of torture plans Pitch had planned ****…**** You have been warned****…**

* * *

Jack's POV

"Jack! Jack! Up! Jack!" I smiled at Sophie as she reached up to me.

Her hair sprouted every which way on one side, and completely neat and combed on the other from having slept on that side during her nap. I had been hanging out with her and Jamie all day, they'd had a rather interesting weekend caused early by a particular snowstorm earlier that week… Not that there was anything wrong with a little snow day for my favorite part of the world… Their parents had not been home all day because of the unexpectedness of the snow day they had gotten. So they were at work…Plus, it was a while ago since I had some quality time with my favorite believer … We had spent part of their day in the snow making snowmen and having snowball fights with the other children who even went back to the 'elf city' that yours truly had created for them, but now it was around five and twilight had taken over the sky. And so Jamie and Sophie were inside with me carrying Sophie close in my arms as I let the wind suspend me in the air on my back while I made it snow in Jamie's room. Jamie was on his bed with his sketchpad in hand and he was continuously looking up at the both of us. I let Sophie and myself float for a while longer, deciding to let go of Sophie to pretend to swim in circles and then make air angels with a silly face on for Sophie's entertainment. She giggled and then got distracted by a snowflake. A snowflake that was perfectly crystallized, small, frail, and most completely, and marvelously, there. It glided up right into her face with a small grace. She stared at it and when it landed on her nose, her face went from curious to content accompanied by a cross-eyed smile. I smiled back. Then I set us both down on Jamie's azure blue carpet. She looked about ready for sleep, and I had no doubt the Sandman would soon send in his sand for them. But as I felt my back reach the silky carpet, I heard someone other than Sophie calling my name. It was a distant, far away sound… I squinted my eyes and tried to listen harder…

"Jack! Jack! I'm scared! Jack!"

Suddenly, the comforting, tepid, smooth carpet was not so inviting anymore… And the air was crisp and cool. My back was tense and I was concentrated on keeping calm…

"It's okay… It's okay, you're gonna be okay…" I said as l looked into the eyes of my sister, Emma.

"No its not!"

I looked at her. Really looked at her. And said, "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes! You trick me all the time!" She responded.

I flinched at that. It was true in a way… I looked back at her.

"Well…well not this time. We…we're gonna play a little game." I said, encouraging her.

"Jack!" She sounded accusing…

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay. I-I promise." I said as I tested the ice by leaning in the direction of my Shepard's crook. I looked back at her and said, "Its as easy as one… " I took a step and the ice split with a deafening sound in our midst… "Two.." I took another step and the cracked ice spread.. "Three!" I jumped in the direction of my staff and skates. I was safe, but now was the time to worry about Emma. I gazed back at her with my winning smile. "Okay, now its your turn.." I said calmly while grabbing my staff. "One.." She tried to move, but the ice cracked… "Jack.." She was terrified.. "Its okay… Two…" The ice cracked again. "Jack!" She barely managed to not scream… "Three!" I used my staff and yanked her towards me, the very ice that I was standing on, safety.

We both stood still for a moment, making sure the other was okay, and then I stood up and was about to laugh in relief, but it just so happens that I had landed myself in the very spot she was in moments ago, and I fell; The ice giving way beneath me. The last words I remember hearing her-or anyone say, "Jack! Jack!" _Emma! Oh God let her be okay. Just let her be okay__…__ My vision was getting blurry__…__And my eyesight slowly vanished__…_

I gasped myself body needing more oxygen than I thought possible because_ I just lost her, I don't know where she is, if she's okay, and oh my God I saved her, but where is -_"Ah. Your fear is wonderful. Jack. It truly is. Very much like waking up to a bit of fresh air-don't you think?" Pitch motioned with a smirk showing his satisfaction of the terrible pun he made.

_Pitch. Oh Man In The Moon. It is Pitch._ _Oh hell no, Pitch. If you think its gonna be that easy, you have another thing coming__…_

I quickly put my cocky smile on, gained my composter, and looked Pitch dead in the eyes, while saying in my most courageous voice.

"Why yes. Yes it is."

Pitch's POV

Rage. It was rage that consumed him from those words. "Well you'd best not get used to it boy, because there will be many nights worse then that from now on.."

And-oh, there's the crack. Jack looked at his surroundings. Paying attention are we? Finally. "I was originally going to save the more grotesque dreams for later, but since you seem to be so insistent that your dream was pleasant, I might just give you another one, because you seem to need the resilience by the way you are spacing out…" I drawled. Practically purring when I took in the way that Jack truly did look lost in his surroundings by finally paying attention to the lair. As I said this, I commanded my shadows to form behind Jack, but make sure they were blended in with the walls of the lair so they could pounce in just the right moment if need be. There was no reply for a while longer and I was beginning to just think that Jack had literally lost it for a second there. I mean sure a minute or two gather yourself together, but seriously Jack? Almost three minutes had passed and I began to wonder if I could use different methods of torture on the boy to make him physiologically insane instead of having to go about the business of using physical pain because anyone can get used to that, I can deal with physical pain, its mental pain that gets etched into your brain forever, so you could even feel suffering when there is not actual suffering occurring to you years after the problem has resolved itself… Yes, mental torture, but when I get bored of that, then we shall see about the physical torture… I wonder.. Would he scream my name if I tied him to his own staff, impaled him with a knie, and let the desert beat out on him for a few days? Completely alone and with no one to talk to for almost a week-with no respite about it except for a possible nightmare? Yes that sounds about right-"I can see you know. I know what you are doing. You want revenge don't you? You want revenge for what I did to you-what the Guardians did to you. For making the children not believe in you again? Are you serious Pitch? You want revenge for something we don't actually control? If the children do not believe in us they do not see us, and only if they believe on some crazy miracle that you are real and actually have a purpose-do they acknowledge your existence! We couldn't make the children believe in you if we tried! Do not blame your downfall on us. We had no control over that. Only the children…"

Any reservations the Nightmare King had about putting to sleep his new visitor were just about washed away as the sand from a wave on the beach.. However, he was no idiot. Might as well teach this one a lesson.

"Young, _young_ Jack. Do you not _think_ that I am capable of intelligence? Do you not _believe_ that I had realized that already over my years on this planet? And do you not _see_ that the reason that I am angry is because _they_ were the one's that stole the spotlight? That _they_ were the ones that came in and distracted the children with fancy little toys and _memories_ and _wonder? _They _made_ the children forget about me. No I am not looking to be the ruler of the world, or relive some of my 'glory days' I am looking to be remembered in the hands of even the tiniest child. I am looking for remembrance of fear. I am looking for payback. And what is repayment for stealing the spotlight? Remembrance. To be remembered for the fear I brought. To be remembered is to stay in the hearts and souls of the children forever. To be seen. To be believed in again. Now Jack, that is what I am looking for. Because everyone leaves. They all do. But if they remember, I will still be here, as I am always here. No matter if there is no more shadows. No matter if The Man In The Moon or the Guardians are long gone. To be remembered, is the greatest gift of all. Because even when they are gone, at least they know enough that there is always that one thing clawing at their insides. Fear."

"Remembrance..." Jack said with longing… Looking out into the dark of the lair and it was then that Pitch found the boy rather charming with that distant look of his. The way that Jack was looking slightly up and out, his hair somehow still glinting with the moonlight's rays even though none penetrated here in the lair. The way Jack looked about with some strange form of an emotion that the Nightmare King could not place. Probably unable to place it by the fact he had not been in contact with others in a while-other than his nightmare. But if he had to guess the emotion was filled with a pleasant pain, the type of pain where you could wish as much as you wanted, however, never get what you need, but you were okay with not gaining that need… The Nightmare King was stumped. He had known the grief that came with missing someone or something. But he could not deal with such a calm that the frost sprite attained. Suddenly, the Nightmare King realized his credible distance of personal space was starting to be invaded by none other than the frost spirit himself.

"What are you doing boy? Why do you remember suffering with such a calm? How do you do that?"

Jack's face contorted from showing nostalgia quickly to one of surprise. "You have never known love? Are you serious?"

Pitch felt his hesitance in the answer, knowing the reaction from Jack will worsen in its soon growing supply…

"No. I have never known love."

Jack's face then became one of sympathy; pity. And if there is anything Pitch could not stand, it was pity. Pity for him, The Nightmare King of all people…

Jack's POV

With that Jack began to inch closer, and as the space between The Nightmare King and the frost spirit became less and less existent, Pitch had probably realized that Jack had created a little ice dagger just in case-he was in his lair after all, but it was worth a try anyways. After the next step, I felt something caress the hand that I had my dagger in. Oops. Distraction time…

"Maybe that's why…" I said in thought, as I kept coming nearer.

"Maybe what's why what?" Pitch asked looking rather uninterested, however his tone told me he was just really good at hiding it…

"Maybe the reason that you want remembrance and payback is because you don't remember that you felt or have known love. Maybe that is why you became this." I said now convinced by my own words. I actually think he had met someone or something that he felt love towards, but only doesn't remember it because of the shadows that he has, or maybe… I heard my breath hitch…

"Jack." Pitch looked warily at me…So I feared this..saying this, but…it has to be said…

"Maybe that is because of the shadows, maybe you don't remember being loved but you had to have been something before you were The Nightmare King… Maybe you are like me."

There. Said it.

"Enough of this foolishness about feelings…" Pitch turned his head, and dismissed the conversation with the wave of his hand. He may have dismissed it with his demeanor, however I heard the edginess in his voice all the same.

"D-did you ever want to feel the love of another?" I asked as I continued my slow approach, letting the dagger be a grounding reminder that I was in dangerous territory… Woah, get a grip of yourself Frost. Comon, man up. I reached his side and I placed my hand in a whisper of a touch at the top of his right arm and slid it slowly down… He shuddered, then the shadows around us moved.

"Frost, I was looking for payback… Will you do me one better?" Pitch's voice had acquired a rather husky tone as he reached for my quickly tightening pants. And then he stroked it with his pointer finger, just let the concentrated reach go and let his finger graze slightly over that spot all the while looking at me in the eyes and I nearly lost it right there. I inhaled through my nose. And his hand moved with my intake of breath, beginning another stroke, the very same… "I shall take that as a yes then?" Pitch stated gently. I nodded. And that was when I felt the coiling shadow tendrils touching around my ankles, embracing my torso, sensually moving around my hands, and a gentle touch on my butt, simply holding it… Pitch pressed completely to my front. I blushed. He was a bit bigger than I thought… Apparently he had understood some of the fear that I had about that and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that this is pleasant, and that you are fully stretched and ready. Especially since you have created for us that little toy of yours." Pitch said confidently smirking and leaning closer and closer smirking as his lips hovered over my ear and grabbed the 'dagger' I had made earlier which had begun to melt since I lost my concentration on maintaining it's temperature and so it had become…. Oh. That's what he was planning… My face was probably frosted over with a light tint of pink blush by now and I was abruptly even more self-conscious than earlier… I glanced away ashamed...

Pitch tsked. "Come now Jack, we have not even begun and you are already being shy."

"S-sorry." I stuttered. I gazed back up at Pitch's figure to see him smile in approval of my action.

"That's the spirit." Pitch said as he wrapped an arm around me and we teleported through the shadows…

* * *

**And you all probably hate me now that I have stopped right there****…**** *****Grabs metal tray, dodges scissors and a tomato as well as a 15lb brick-"HEY! I could have died!" Then disappears behind desk and computer muttering to self about next chapter you will get your smut****…**


	3. Chapter 3

***Note: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians****…**

**Cries silently****…**** Grabs tissue and blows, then turns and says,**

"**Oh by the way, your smut, as promised****…"**

**(SMUT WARNING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AGAIN)**

* * *

Jack's POV

Teleporting through the shadows with Pitch holding me made me all the more aware that he was actually tangible, and surrounding me… The world slithered away-even the ground while we teleported through the shadows. I would have just slipped into oblivion without his arms securing me…

It was terrifying…

It was exhilarating…

It was fun…

Only when the abyss of nothingness departed, and my feet gently glide to the ground again, did I notice that I had the attention of a twin pair of the most piercing golden eyes gazing at me…

Pitch's POV

I softly let Jack's feet touch the lustrous marble stone in my bedroom. He didn't even bother to look around at the delicately decorated four post King's size bed, that had been ordained with a glossy silk blanket and pristine white pillows to ensure the uttermost comfortableness. Nor the intricate spiral design of the golden lines curling in around themselves on the posts.

He just regarded me with that hesitant look of uncertainty heavy in his eyes. Nothing made me desire to take him right there. With his tuff, white hair, soft as silk, the glint in his deep blue eyes that indicated he was, most certainly enjoying this, and his form already pressed against mine. However, I could see this was his first time… But a little teasing wouldn't hurt… He'll probably prefer that more if anything…

Jack's POV

I lost myself staring into the eyes of this phantom of a man. Trying to figure out how his exterior was so dark, yet inside, he held a light capable of this phenomenon. An exquisite honey-gold that was bright as the sun during the midday. It was then that my eyes traveled lower, when I saw the eyes crinkle the slightest, indicating a rather seductive smirk. Then he promptly let go of me and walked straight towards some random very impressive drawer that looked rather blended into the wall…

"Jaack," Pitch drawled…

"Mhm…" I responded.

"What is it that you want?" Pitch asked… Jerk. I want you that's what I want! You should've been able to feel it-for Man In The Moon's Sake!

"I-I…" I looked down and then up when I felt more than noticed a gray hand ghosting under my chin and leisurely lift my face up into the intense view of this exotic man.

"I will not hesitate to walk away if you tell me no, but if you say yes, then be assured that I will not purposely harm you."

"I want you." It was a breathless, desperate voice that echoed through the liar… But Pitch's lips were on mine before my mind could grasp that I had said that. It was a quick kiss, but his body heat lingered on the rims of my mouth and it tingled a little…

And suddenly my back was on the silky sheets of the bed and my mouth was preoccupied once again by Pitch's soft, but slightly cracked lips. This time I felt a warm appendage swiftly creep out and rub against my lower lip. I decided to let it in, and we dragged out the fight Pitch swirling to my right and me in motion with to the left. It was then that I felt the slight and almost unnoticeable tendrils of shadow upon my frame… And all I could do was feel as they caressed my feet, molding to its' curve seamlessly, rubbing circles sensually on the pad of them; their slow, deliberate moves nearly driving me to insanity. The shadows supporting my neck calculatedly fondled my skin by swaying back and forth giving a counter movement to each push and pull. Luring me in to the tempo. My back being encompassed by the light fingers of shadow wisps, their concentrated and light patterns binding the rhythm. On the backs of my arms and legs they coiled about, sometimes stroking lightly the tip of me, and pulling back every time I gave a rather frustrated thrust, which brought me friction with Pitch's firm skin, who was surrounding every bit of me that was not encased in the shadows… Pitch's body heat was inducing me to sweat. He had begun running his hand in my hair and-"Oh! Pi-Pitch!"

Pitch's POV

Jack looked delectable in his bare form with the shadows coiling about him and his need showing clearly. I broke the kiss; gradually gripping his throbbing member unnoticed by him until-"Oh! Pi-Pitch!" The spectacle of a boy had called my name already, and we haven't actually gotten through yet… "Oh Jack, you can't come just yet, you need to be prepared." I tsked with a smirk. I then ordered the shadows away and promptly flipped this glorious boy to his back and began the prepping…

Jack's POV

I whined in displeasure at the feeling of the shadows touch receding.

However, with the shadows gone, I was more conscious about how Pitch's tongue swirled around and about inside me. And that brought all coherent thoughts to a halt…

Pitch's POV

The sprite had started to twitch and twist into the movements, his moans reverberating throughout the chamber like a delicious symphony. Oh yes, The Nightmare King would be enjoying teasing Jack once this was over…

I removed myself from Jack and smirked as I reached for the 'toy' that he had created for us while hearing his voice of complaint. Taking the cylinder shaped crystal in hand I slowly goaded the ice inside, and when Jack stilled and gave a whimper of discomfort, I measured his length with my hand… After a while, Jack gave a hesitant nudge towards the ice, and gasped a faint light and needy sound when he felt the friction of it. Soon enough his gasp was joined by more moans of pleasure as he was beginning to lose himself to the rhythm. "Pit-ch. I-I…"

"Not yet Jack, not yet. I want to see you." I replied as I flipped Jack over with the use of my shadows holding his member so he could not come. I allowed the shadows to form lose strands around Jack's wrists and ankles not that he needed restraints… He was far too gone in his new found lust for such a mundane thing as thinking. I pushed the now melting and slick surface of the ice into Jack with a calculated thrust making sure to hit the spot that made Jack scream my name… "Pitch!" Graudually, Jack's rigid trembling had managed to lose it's tempo as he began to wind down into unconsciousness. I smiled to myself as I watched my shadows mold to his every movement in sleep. Oh yes, I want to take Jack Frost, but just to take him would mean nothing if I did not wait for him to fall into his false hope of security…

However, I myself did have one other problem to rectify… Bothersome as it was, my pants were rather a bit too tight for my liking...

* * *

**Me: What are you up to Pitch? Are you really gonna break Jack? Or will you change? Isn't that the whole reason you offered him this in the first place?**

**Pitch: ….**

**Me: Well, two can play at that game. *Stomps foot down and turns to walk away…**

***Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long on this chapter guys. :(**

**I have midterms this week and I'm gonna be busy for next week too… But I crammed this in cause you guys are awesome! XD Thanks for the reviews LumenDeMorte, Da Mustache, HollowStrawberryIchigo, and CrazyMonkey! And especially vampygurl402!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Note: **

**Me: "No Phil, I don't own The Rise Of The Guardians, but that's why I'm here!" *screams as last ditch effort to get through to doors and into factory while jumping on Phil and begging to be let in.. (Phil is the bouncer for the publishing factory where Rise Of The Guardians was made-not really, he's just a guy I made up XD)**

**Phil: "Listen, if I didn't have a soft spot for ya, you'd ave been done for and long given up by now.. Or at least gotten a restraining order put on ya."**

**Me: ****Smiles at Phil like a lost puppy who is grateful for food as he picks me up and sets me down on the nearest dumpster***** "Aww, Phil! I knew you cared! Even if you were yelling profanities' at me while I tried to get in the first few times!" XD**

**Phil: "Don't get your hopes so high sweetheart, you really oughta stop this****…****"**

**Me: "Yeah, yeah, alright."**

**Pitch's POV**

The heat from the thousands of embodiments of shadow and nightmares encompassed me, swiftly making the pulse of my body move in time with the familiar beat. It was intoxicating. Normally I would only allow the nightmare men to do this however, the shadows had been begging for years now, so no wonder they had decided to change the pace… I gasped as a tendril of shadow had strayed from its' brothers and gripped and dragged at my length. And soon that one shadow was not the only one containing me… The swish of sand covered my ears as it rolled about as if it were a tongue… "Mhmmm….yes, that's it…." I quivered at the feeling of the relentless exploration of my shadows as they devoured my body…The very creatures that had been discovering the every tremor and stutter of breath of a certain sprite who was the reason for my need… The way that Jack's precious locks of hair shifted just the slightest when he gave a shudder of pleasure, when his usually playful and cocky little irises teased down the frame of me, were now half open and clouded with lust and desire… "Ohh…" I gave a tremor as the shadows landed a particularly firm thrust in that area of want…

**Jack's POV**

I tried to rub my face awake, but found I could not make my hand move farther than a few inches high off the bed… The heck!? I opened my eyes to find that the nightmare sand snaked around in winding tendrils currently encased my wrist… and after a quick glance around, I noticed that my wrist wasn't the only appendage that was trapped… My ankles and other wrist were too… Along with… As my mind caught up with my body I began to feel all too well the millions of miniscule grains of sand pushing and pulling in union and quickly driving all logical thoughts off… I let myself succumb to the need as the sand started to tease my sensitive nipples….

**Pitch's POV**

Release. Oh, I needed it badly… So very badly. And I knew just how to get it… "Now…." I commanded my shadows and nightmare men together. Just that one, tiny shift off-and down into the stuttering, tremor-induced, oblivion….

**Jack's POV**

The sand was overwhelming. It wasn't much longer that I could take the heat of sensation, the slow caresses of the sand around in painfully gentle and continuous motion on my hands, my ankles, and on my intense member aching for reprieve… "Aaah…" My back snapped and finally, finally, I felt relief. Gradually, I let my back meet the bed sheets and my muscles relaxed…. Breathing in and out slow breaths until I fell asleep…

**Pitch's POV**

Now then, what to do with that wondrous little sprite that I have captured…

I walked into my bedroom to find Jack still asleep… "Hmm, I thought his stamina would have been better…" I muttered to myself. "In the meantime I think I shall give him a nice little present to wake up to…" I walked over to one of the drawers in my room and found the sharp metal with it's wicked curve easily. Yes. This would do perfectly on Jack's waist…

I casually strolled towards my bed where the frost spirit was sleeping, and made a miniscule indent using the blade just above his left hipbone, just enough to bleed, but not enough to scar… Jack shifted slightly in his slumber and _moaned _while curling his body in towards the slice and twisted his hips in such a manner I found myself wanting more. This time, I decided to make a similar cut on his right wrist… His delicious whimper of pain and fear coursed through me and he pulled his appendage closer to himself, turning away from me while bending himself around both of his new injuries. It was then that I realized I only wanted to hear his moans echo across my lair. I wanted my little sprite to sing… But the cuts were bleeding drawing my attention from the porcelain skin that made up my current object of yearning… And I decided that the cuts would have to be enough for now…

I have to question why I even sought out Jack's pleasured moans in the first place…. I strode away to my study…

**Jack's POV**

The haze of sleep soon fell away as I came back to my body only to be joined with a slight discomfort where my left hipbone was and a stinging in my right wrist… I twisted out of myself to find that I was cut in both places…

Pitch.

I decided to confront him about it later, noticing that I still had to worry about another object.. My clothes. I could have sworn they should have been on the bed when we… I felt my face grow a shade cooler than normal and knew I was blushing… I decided to leave the bed and search around the room for my clothes instead…. I strolled over to a drawer that was on the right side of the bed…

Inside lie various objects that I suspected were for sex. One was a light blue long and thick stick-like object that a strange switch that said on and off.. Another was a small bottle that had a clear liquid inside. There were also a myriad of rings that were different shapes and sizes as well as this really bizarre looking device that seemed to have a tongue attached to it somehow… Okay, mission to get Jack Frost to stop talking: accomplished. I opened the drawer underneath that one and found an innumerable amount of ropes that were assorted adequately neat. On to the next drawer…

This particular drawer seemed to be taken care of much more than that of the others, even though all the drawers in this room where actually in pristine shape, this one appeared to hold a gloss of importance that the others did not. I peeked into the top drawer hoping for clothes, but yet again I was surprised…

The drawer contained a small golden locket, a long sword, and a book… Curiosity got the best of me and I reached inside for the book first. Making sure not to freeze the book with my touch, I opened the rustic pages that showed they were worn from old age and tried to read the cryptic messages, but they were all in some peculiar language which appeared to use pictures instead of words. After staring at it for a few minutes I realized I wasn't getting anywhere so I cautiously placed it back in it's place in the drawer. To pick up the locket… It's exterior was a smooth, simple oval shape that held no designs on the front nor the back. I rested it in the palm of my hand and wondered idly if I should open it or not. The weight of the locket seemed to grow and I warily put it back. It was too important…The sword I dared not touch, because it's sharp blade would easily detect my frost and leave an imprint there for hours… But I gazed a little longer at the essence it contained until I finally closed the drawer and continued my search…

The drawer farthest from the bed was where I went next, it held the adored article of clothing I was looking for… But all of them were Pitch's robes…

Well, he asked for it…

I shoved on one of Pitch's robes already knowing that it would be much too big and much to long for my body. But I sure as heck was not going to walk around his lair _naked__…_

**Pitch's POV**

I was once again bothered by the fact that my remaining nightmare had always been a pain by the annoying whine I heard it give for about the thousandth time since I had sat down…The others' always knew to stay far from me when I was in my study, but this one just had to come in at all the opportune moments when it could be the most aggravating. However, maybe the others had kept it busy in the time that I had masses of them and perhaps it was getting bored?

Ugh, pets.

I sighed and got up from my desk where I was contemplating how and why I found myself yearning for Jack only to see that the nightmare was well on it's way towards the shadows it materialized from..

"Ah.. I see, you want to play that game.." I smiled and followed after the nightmare….

***Note: A good friend of mine, ****LumenDeMorte**** told me that the Chinese New Year was January 31, and I just wanted to say thanks! And Happy Late Chinese New Year to ya too! (It's the year of the snake by the way, I looked it up ;P) Also, its snowing where I am in the world and so I had off for school, so I decided to update this for you guys XD Plus the superbowl was last night, so congratulations to the Seahawks fans out there! And enjoy the rest of the day! XP Also, THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Evil Edd, skittlesbaby101, and HollowStrawberryIchigo!**


	5. Presentauthor's note :(

***Note to my LOVELY FOLLOWERS AND VISITORS: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THE ABSOLUTE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT I WILL BE BUSY FOR THE NEXT 8-9 WEEKS OF THE SCHOOL YEAR TRYING TO CATCH UP WITH EVERYTHING AND SO THIS HOPEFULLY WONDROUS STORY WILL CONTINUE ON UNTIL THEN, I HAVE A LITTLE PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL… Also happy late VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**Me: "PPPHIIIILL! Seriously! Why can't I just take ONE little peek? Pretty please?"**

**Phil: "I'm sorry little lady, you know the rules by now…"**

**Me: "Fine, maybe I can get Pitch to help me…"**

**Pitch: "Oh no mortal, you are not going to bring me into your pesky little ways." *Dissipates into shadows…**

**Me: "I guess I'm not ever going to own Rise Of The Guardians…"**

**Phil: "Aww, come on kid, don't be like that… Here, have a fried chicken…." *Reaches into bag next to him and pulls out warm lunch box. Then hands a chicken to mee…**

**Me: "Phil, you rock." *Takes bite of chicken…**

**Jack's POV**

I was trudging through the third or fourth bend and curve of Pitch's liar when I heard a neigh that resounded a snort of mirth from a nightmare, which was later, accompanied by a soft and subtle chuckle… I followed the sound searching for the source up until I found an ajar door down the hall… What in the Man in the Moon is Pitch doing now?

**Pitch's POV**

I ducked into the table's shadow just as the nightmare had appeared in the exact place that I was standing moments ago giving a deadly kick into the air. I smirked and shot out a ray of sand from my hand at the horse and it neighed in response inquisitively pushing the chair away to sniff at the desk. I then melded into the shadows behind the set of books that I had on the far wall peeking my head out to see if it had caught up the charade only to be startled when I met it's golden eyes staring into my own. It neighed once again in a sort of amusement. And I laughed at myself and it for being momentarily scared.

"You know, you're getting better at this." I teased the mare as I quickly merged into the shadows that I had currently taken residence in.

From the giddy neigh I heard in reply I took it that the mare was enjoying the game as much as I was… I hid underneath the grandiose carpet that covered the granite black floor of the room while sending a scapegoat shadow pathway towards the windows where my curtains were. Hearing the nightmare rustling the draperies, I transported through the shadows once again sending sand towards the nightmare from the opposite direction as I reappeared right behind it, on the ceiling… Trying not to laugh at the ridiculous way the horse sought about my study for me whilst I sent false sand through the room to lead it on.

"Ahem."

The nightmare and I looked out towards the door where the source of the sound came from.

Jack.

Jack's silvery hair was more unkempt then usual, my robe barely covering his left shoulder due to the fact that he had brought it up to rub the back of his neck, and the right shoulder was left bare showing the pristine porcelain skin hidden by the rest of the cloak. And suddenly the small sprite presented us with an authentic smile…

"Who started the fun without me?"


End file.
